


Karma Made Me Do It

by douxii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Bad Ending, Battlefield, Cliche, Gen, M/M, broken up kihyuk, kind of, mafia, random blurb, this is nonsensical garbage sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk were once friends. They were once companions, partners, a duo, amigos if you will. They were once lovers, overall.But that's all in the past now.





	Karma Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash i'm sorry but hello first monsta x fic!!

The two stood together on the battlefield, alone. While they were surrounded by a wasteland of blood lust, cacophonies of screams, and just utter catastrophe, they found themselves in an illusion of absolute solitary.

They held each other at gunpoint, not a drop of trust to be found between the two. Pasts full of love and friendship and true emotion mean nothing in this moment. Neither of them feared for their lives and neither of them feared the reprimands they would receive at the murder of another.

Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk were once friends. They were once companions, partners, a duo, amigos if you will. They were once lovers, overall.

Once upon a time, the two men could be found at the nearest boba shop, giggling to each other while sharing dumb stories about the passing events of the day. They were attached at the hip, one might say. Everyone who knew them envied them, which is saying a lot considering almost every individual in their small corner of the world knew who they were. They were practically the pure example of what it takes to be considered the perfect couple.

But that’s all in the past now.

All the memories made don’t matter anymore. If either of them had spent their time apart mourning the absence of the other, then those moments don’t matter anymore either.

All that remains of their relationship is the downright will to rid the earth of the other’s existence.

Which is why Minhyuk hates to place the unmistakable feeling of guilt that passes through him. He can’t help but remember the wretched emotions he felt knowing that he’d deeply hurt the one he loved. And here he was, not only about to do it again but finish him off for good.

Kihyun wouldn’t call the plan to assassinate Minhyuk revenge, but karma. Karma that Kihyun gets the honor of distributing. It was no surprise to see Minhyuk ready to fight back. He’d always been the painfully defensive type.

It is a surprise, however, to see Minhyuk lower his hand that holds the gun. Kihyun falters a tiny bit but doesn’t let up. He refuses to play these games with Minhyuk.

But it’s the look of remorse clear in Minhyuk’s eyes that really gives him second thoughts.

Minhyuk put himself in a place of vulnerability, just for Kihyun to see. To see how he really felt.

Kihyun lowers his gun.

They stand there, staring deep into each other’s eyes, still feeling like the only two people in the world.

Minhyuk can hear Jooheon yelling at him from a distance, but he is unreceptive.

Kihyun can read not just words but paragraphs, whole stories being held within Minhyuk’s eyes. He can see just how much the man is breaking inside. Kihyun can feel his own heart break, yet swell simultaneously.

Fidgeting hands and shaking legs begin to bring them together, slowly yet gradually, until they reach other, noses a feather apart. Kihyun is the one to close the distance.

They stand there in the middle of the battlefield, alone. Hugging to their heart’s content.

Until a body falls to the ground.

To anyone, the body would blend in with the rest surrounding it. But to Kihyun, it stood out amongst all others.

Kihyun whispers to him, gun becoming loose in his grip.

“It was my job, but I don’t regret it. I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this was written on a 45-minute whim that was inspired by a tiktok.....
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/m00nt0pia)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/douxii)   
>  [commissions](https://ko-fi.com/douxii)


End file.
